


Five Ways to Win a Warrior (Or Maybe Just Annoy Her)

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku wins Paine over, one dressphere at a time. Or at least, she means well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways to Win a Warrior (Or Maybe Just Annoy Her)

**1.**

Black magic, when _skillfully applied_ in the _right places_, at _low intensities_, had its uses, especially if one were creative. And Rikku was nothing if not that.

Heated massages. Cold on special places. Impromptu baths. And what she did with lightning...well, it could be magical.

But, of course, sometimes...

A romantic evening, sequestered in a private room.

"Gah!" The warm massage became too hot, and not in the fun way.

"Ahh! Sorry! Must've flared up!" Rikku yelped. "I'll change!"

Creativity was never a problem. Control on the other hand...

But her cure-laced massages made it worth it.

 

**2.**

Just because we traveled together didn't mean we always took the same jobs.

I spent that day at Luca BlitzFest on security detail, and now took my respite in the square with a snow cone.

Rikku...took a different job. A braver soul than I? Perhaps.

In that costume. Risking heatstroke and death by child-stampede.

"Have a balloon, pretty warrior." Rikku said in her stuffed-animal voice.

She saved the red one for me, my favorite color.

I handed Rikku a mostly-intact snow cone. Blue, her favorite flavor.

I almost didn't laugh as she tried to eat it through her mask.

 

**3.**

It was one of our eternal debates.

My position: The was absolutely no reason why we needed a songstress dressphere when it only served as a glorified karaoke machine.

Her position: Just because the microphone stand broke every time I tried to hit a fiend with it, didn't make it useless. Besides, karaoke was fun.

We finally solved the debate when it the midst of my being swarmed by slavering lighting drakes, Rikku appeared and hummed a song.

They fell asleep.

"How 'bout that, Miss Skeptic-pants?"

Figures. "Get down before you get struck and lose your respect points."

 

**4.**

My head pulsed like I'd lost a drinking contest with a hypello, and Rikku took it upon herself to commandeer the Celsius's kitchen and provisions to concoct a remedy.

Rikku handed me a vial full of smoking red liquid. "It's an ancient Al Bhed headache cure. Or a love potion."

I took an experimental sip, expecting something toxic, and instead got a strong combination of cinnamon and cherry. The throbbing in my head faded, replaced by a throbbing somewhere lower.

"So...which was it?" Rikku shifted nervously.

"I think the word is 'and', not 'or'."

"Oh," she squeaked.

 

**5.**

"...so then, once the guards rounded the corner, I shimmied my way up the chains on the wall, disabled the camera system, and then short-circuited the security mechs. The heat and motion detectors were a challenge, but that's why Ice Gems and Petrify Grenades were invented."

"Rikku..."

"What? They practically invited me to steal it. Anyway, I bet we've scored some primo info, huh?"

I sighed. "Rikku, there's no need to try so hard. I already love you."

She just grinned and shook her head. "But I like doing nice things for you."

I supposed that was fine. "Thank you."﻿


End file.
